Twisted Love
by sherlockedtolkienite
Summary: Miridan falls in love with two men; an elf, and a dwarf. But she is soon pulled apart from both of them when she hears about her past. Will she choose one before she ends up loosing both of them? - I own Miridan ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I want all of you to review your guard skills, for I fear that you may be a little rusty." Tauriel

grimaces as she calls out orders to us."I will put you in pairs for you to practice your swordplay and archery." Her loud voice echoed loudly throughout our bright combat quarters. However, all I can think about is Legolas, who is standing proudly next to her. His vibrant blue eyes keep darting down to their hands, which are only inches apart from each other. I cannot focus on what Tauriel is saying to the rest of the soldiers, and begin to daze off watching him.

"You! Mani naa essa en lle?" Tauriel yells, it takes me a moment to realize she is talking to me.

"Wait, what?" I ask, everyone turns their heads to look at me-including Legolas. He stares at me

with worry, and my eyes dart to the ground quickly. I notice all the guards are in first combat position. Tauriel stares at me menacingly. "I-I mean my apologies, I was not focusing, mam. I am also sorry for my informality." My cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"I said, what is your name? You were the only guard who failed to get into first position." Tauriel

sighs, exhausted. She's obviously had a tiring day. It shocked me that she didn't know my name, I've been part of the guard for as long as I could remember, and was one of the best fighters.

"I know, s-sorry," I stammer nervously. Is she really going to have a scolding conversation with

me while everyone is watching? "M-my name is Miridan."

Tauriel walks a couple steps farther away from my section, and tosses a bunch

of her fiery red hair and perfect waves behind her shoulders, indicating she's done talking to me; then continues giving out orders. I sigh with relief, glad I didn't have to suffer anymore embarrassment. I catch Legolas still staring at me, and blush. He smiles at me, which makes me feel like my cheeks are now on fire.

"I am partnering you with another elf who is at the same level of experience with you or

close to the same level." She reads off a list. "Cíleth and Habadel, Lanthirel and Gwaelon," Tauriel begins announcing names, and I hear mine. "Miridan... and Legolas..." My heart stopped. Her mouth falls slightly open, but she closes it quickly and continues partnering people.

Legolas makes his way over to me.

"Hello, Mellon nin." A half smile crosses his face. "Surprised you didn't run off sobbing back

there, I know how much you hate it when you're put on the spot." He teases.

I laugh and lightly punch his arm. "What area should we do first? I bet I could beat you at ground

combat easily."

"Is that so? I think you're mistaken, friend." He grins and looks me in the eyes, I blush immensely

and take off running to our station, which is outside the palace in a pit of soft dirt.

"How about our usual game of Mercy?" I ask him, already in combat position. "And I'll go easy

on you." I wink. He laughs to himself before getting into ready position.

A mischievous plan starts forming in my head. "Ready," Legolas grins. "Set-" he barely has any

time to think as I lunge at him and tackle him down. His chest is facing the ground and the left side of his face is in the dirt. My hands hold his wrists behind his back, and my legs straddle him to keep him from moving.

"Say it." I try to sound fierce as I push his head harder into the soft earth. I hear a muffled laugh

from him. Legolas turns his body in a swift motion so that I now sit on his stomach. I react quickly to the sudden movement and pin his hands above his head in a 'surrender' position. Our faces are inches apart and my long dark brown hair flows onto the ground next to his ear. His bright blue eyes stare up at me.

"Say it. I have the advantage." A smirk comes across my face.

"Not for long." He smiles, and I suddenly find myself pinned to the ground in a couple seconds,

our places switched. I try to move but he holds me down. I can tell that he isn't putting all his weight on me, which makes me aggravated that he's going easy. He grins uncontrollably as he gazes into my dark green eyes.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"I am. Really. Do you want to say the word now?" He laughs.

"It wasn't a question, and no. I won't." I sigh, angry from obviously loosing.

"Well I answered it anyway. Say the word, Miri. Or else." He teased, trying to sound evil, but

failing.

"Or else what, _prince_?" I ask calmly, taunting him with his title.

"Or else... I'll... I'll just have to kiss you." He leans in closer to me, smiling.

"I'm not going to say it." I stubbornly add while turning red. His face is four inches away from

mine. Three. Two. My heart is exploding with anticipation, and I'm almost shaking.

"Son?" A familiar voice says abruptly. "What are you doing?" King Thranduil towers above

Legolas and I, who are laying on top of each other on the ground. He has a confused expression.'Wonderful, thank you, Thranduil.' I sarcastically think in my head, sad that the moment was ruined.

"Father! Ada! I-I can explain!" Legolas stood up and struggled with words. I laugh loudly at the

situation. Legolas looks at me horrified as to why I could laugh at this. I did not fear Thranduil, and actually thought of him as more of a guardian. Before either of them could say anything else, I'm off the ground and holding Legolas in an armlock.

"Just a friendly game of Mercy." I smile at Thranduil, who stares hard at me, then suddenly

relaxes his face.

"Legolas is not... Bothering you... Correct?" Thranduil asks me with genuine concern. I

practically snort at the thought. Legolas, on the other hand, seems angry. I decide to use this situation for my own purposes.

I turn to Legolas quickly. " _Say. It._ " I mouth. He looks confused for a second, then groans and rolls

his eyes.

" _You're terrible._ " He mouths back, half laughing, and gives in, since he doesn't want to get in

trouble. He walks closer to me and whispers "Mercy." In my ear.

I turn back to Thranduil. "Of course not, sir. He's an _angel_." I say, not being sarcastic nor

serious. Legolas shoots me a death glare.

"Good... If he is, bothering you, inform me immediately. I don't want him disturbing you in any

way." Thranduil says, then walks back into the castle, emotionless.

I turn to Legolas happily and accomplished. He seems embarrssed.

"You did not just do that." He laughed.

"Oh, but I did," I proudly add. "I won."

"You won because you used my father against me." Legolas sighs in shame.

"I still won." I giggle, remembering the almost-kiss.

"Rematch." He says with a half smile.

"Oh _no_ ," I say sarcastically. "Prince _Legolas_... You really _don't_ like to lose, do you?" I taunt.

Legolas rolls his eyes while getting into ready position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After training, Legolas and I decided we would go deep into the Mirkwood forest and hunt

spiders for practice. Of course, we had to tell King Thranduil where we were going. He was sitting on his throne.

"Legolas, you may go," Thranduil sighs. I nudge Legolas lightly and smile to indicate I'm excited,

when Thranduil interrupts me. "Miridan... You may not."

His words hit me like a slap to the face. "What?!" I blurt out. "Why?"

"Ada..." Legolas quietly protests.

"I cannot guarantee your safety." Thranduil looks at me directly.

"Since when do you care about my safety!" I angrily say. I know that I'm getting worked up. I

know it is not wise to stand up to Thranduil, but I am furious. "I'm part of the _guard_! I am one of the best, I can fend for myself. You needn't worry about me!"

"Miridan... I have always cared for your safety. Legolas has experience with the forest and I-"

"And you're saying I don't have experience!?" I interrupt. "Who do you think you are not letting

me go? You are not my parents!" My cheeks turn red with anger and my my eyes fill with tears.

Thranduil exhales and steps off his throne, struggling to keep a straight face. He is walking away

from Legolas and I, but I don't give up. "Why do you always do this to me! Do not act like this is the first time you did not let me- _me_ _especially_ do something!" I scream. Thranduil turns his head slightly to look at me. "You will not let a _guard_ go into the forest? If Tauriel asked you, you would say yes without caring where she goes!"

"This is not about Tauriel." Thranduil says quietly. I am surprised he has not lost his temper yet,

and I want to find his weak spot.

"Only my parents can order me around like this, I have as much right as Legolas! I am one of the

top soldiers you have! Do you really want me to walk out of here?!"

"Walk out of here? And where will you go?" Thranduil talks back. "As for your parents, tell me,

where _are_ they? And _who_ are they? Oh, that's right. You don't know. You don't know anything about them other then the fact that they are dead." He puts an emphasis on the last word, which makes me want to lunge at him.

"Ada..." Legolas softly says. "That's enough." He steps in front of me, separating his father and I.

As if he's protecting me. But I don't need protecting. Especially not from Thranduil. I completely forgot that Legolas was here, he didn't speak the whole time. However, my heart is heavy and I can't let Thranduil win.

"Liar." I softly say. I wasn't sure if Thranduil heard me. It was meant more as a note about him for

myself.

" _What_ did you just call me?" His voice gets louder. I lightly shove Legolas to the side, so I can

see Thranduil clearly.

"Miri, please..." Legolas steps in front of me again, but I ignore him.

"I said, liar." My voice also gets louder. Thranduil's face is filled with mixed expressions, sadness,

shock, and anger. Without another word, I walk past Thranduil, shoving his shoulder hard as I pass him. I hear Legolas running after me.

"Miridan, wait!" He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'd like to be alone, Legolas. Please." Tears stream down my face, which shocks him. Nobody

has seen me cry. Legolas only nods and strokes my cheek once, then starts to walk away. I automatically regret my decision once I see his sad face. "Wait." I grab his wrist. "Will you stay with me?"

His eyes light up. "Of course. I'm very sorry about my father."

"It's alright..." I shrug, but I know that it really isn't alright at all. I hated him. Legolas and I

sit down with our backs against the corridor walls. I catch him staring at me and laugh. He blushes.

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" I ask, and turn my head to look

at him. He smiles, and I almost get lost in his blue eyes.

"Yes, Miridan. There is something all over your face." He acts serious, and I get self conscious.

My cheeks turn red. "There's perfection on it. And beauty." He grins, and I relax. Suddenly, before I know it, he's kissing me. Kissing me passionately. His hands reaches up to my cheek and cups it, drawing me closer. His other hand is around my waist, drawing me closer to him. I smile and kiss him back more intensely.

I almost forget that we are in public. I pull away, but it's too late. On the far side of the hallway,

I see her. Just a glimpse of her, but it couldn't be anyone else. A scared expression crosses my face.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asks with his hand around my waist. We're both still on the ground.

I can barely say the word to him. That we've been caught. By the worst person.

"Tauriel." I say quietly but quick. "I-I have to go..." I get up and run down the opposite side of the

hallway that I saw her, not giving Legolas any time to say anything.

I enter my small room and look in the mirror. My eyes are red from crying earlier. I decide to fix

myself up and go to bed early. I brush out my dark brown hair and slip under the covers of my small bed. I almost fall asleep when I hear a knock on my door. I groan and get up. A servant is outside.

"Lady Miridan, you have a visitor." The servant says calmly. A tall figure steps into my room and

closes the door quickly.

"Thranduil. Just the person I wanted to see." I sarcastically say. Anger still boils up in me.

"My apologies for disturbing you, but... There's something you should know. About your

parents." He sits down on my bed next to me. My heart stops abruptly. What did Thranduil know?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"But you may not tell Legolas. I needed to inform you about this before anything else happens."

"Anything else like what?"

"I heard you kissed him, and that isn't acceptable." He quietly says. I stand up angrily, Tauriel will

pay for this. I almost get up and storm out of my room to find her, but I contain myself, because I want to figure out who my parents are.

"My sister was a beautiful woman. She and her husband were very happy together, and made a

good pair. My sister was pregnant with a baby girl and was simply overwhelmed, but tragedy struck. Her husband was one of the elf soldiers at Mirkwood, and was killed during a battle." Thranduil sighed. I was confused, and refused to believe what I thought he was saying. "My sister sulked for a while after that, and died giving birth to her baby. When news spread that the girl was born, Legolas's mother and I were already married and Legolas was born just a couple months before. The little baby girl had no other family but me, so I took her in and let some of the servants raise her. I could not tell my wife or Legolas about her. I wanted to keep it a secret. Miridan... That girl was you. You are my neice, and Legolas is your cousin.

These words took a little bit to sink in. I had kissed him, I had kissed my cousin.

"I'm sorry. I don't want Legolas to get hurt. Marriage is legal between relatives but I still

think it would be for the best if you keep this detail to yourself and ended things with Legolas. This is why I've been so protective of you..." Thranduil puts his hand on my back. I sat motionless the while he was speaking, and didn't say a word. "I'll give you some time alone." He says, then shuts my bedroom door. I run my hands through my hair stressfully and decide I need some sleep.

I slept in and skipped guard practice. I wanted to avoid Legolas at all costs, because I knew that I

would feel guilty whenever I looked at him. I would accidentally blurt out that we're related, and everything would be ruined. Unfortunately, I have to lock up Thorin Oakensheild and his Company in jail cells today, which means that I need to get out of this room.

I slip on my light armor and head out to the cells. I'm assigned to lock up someone named Balin,

so I do so. As I'm patrolling the rest of the dwarves, I see Tauriel, she's speaking to a different dwarf with shoulder length dark brown hair and mischievous brown eyes, who seems younger than the others. I hear him flirting with her, and she smiles. I decide that I would take a step with revenge,since she was the one who told Thranduil about Legolas and I and caused this whole problem. After Tauriel walks away, I walk up to the dwarf and form a plan in my head.

"What is your name?" I ask him politely. The dwarf is more handsome than I thought now that I

am standing in front of him. He smiles at me.

"Kili." He answers, his big brown eyes glittering. I glance at Tauriel, and she's staring at me.

"Come here." I motion to the dwarf to come closer, then grab his shirt and kiss him on the cheek

lightly. He grins uncontrollably which I somewhat find attractive. I see Tauriel shoot me an eye roll.

"Miridan?" A familiar voice calls my name from behind me. I swear under my breath because

I already know who it is. "Is this why it seems like you've been ignoring me lately? I thought it was because I kissed you!" A couple of elves turn their heads once he says that.

"Legolas, it's not what it looks like! I swear! Please, forgive me! I can explain..." I plead.

"It _looks like_ you just kissed that dwarf!" He accuses me. The other elf guards gasp.

"It was only because Tauriel-"

"Don't blame this on Tauriel! You are responsible for your own actions!" He yells, then

turns his back on me and starts walking away. I catch up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I am about to say something when he interrupts me. "Do not follow me, Miridan. I've had enough. How could you kiss another man-a dwarf actually-the day after I kiss you? What did I do wrong?" He brushes my hand off of him and walks away.

"Legolas, stop!" I call out, but he keeps walking. "Le melin!" I scream as a tear runs

down my cheek. My face turns red and I regret saying that. He stops cold.

"You love me? You _love_ me? Then look me in the eyes and _tell me_." He turns around and stares.

"I-I love you. But it will not work. It cannot work. I'm not _allowed_ to make it work." I cry.

His face softens. "I don't understand... What's wrong?" He walks closer to me.

"I-I-I can't-" Tears uncontrollably flow down my face.

"Miridan, you can tell me." He grabs my hand.

"Don't you see! I was ordered not to! I cannot! The main point is that we will not work!" I tear

away my hand from him in a swift motion. Legolas's face looks hurt, and he walks down the hallway and away from me.

"I thought you were different." He says once he's a couple feet away. He doesn't even look at me.

I cannot bring myself to say any words, so he just walks away slowly. Soon, he's out of sight. I stand alone and start to cry about what just happened. I sink to my knees and bury my face in my hands. I've lost him. I've really lost him.

" _What have I done? Why did I bring this apon myself? It is my fault, all of it is my fault._ " I

whisper to myself as I weep on polished hallway floor, my cries echoing throughout the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author note: I have nothing against Tauriel whatsoever. in fact, I am a fan of Evangeline Lily and thought the was amazing in lost 3

After a while, I pick myself off the ground. The palace is dark and empty except for guards

patrolling the halls. ' _I should see Kili..._ ' I think in my head, but dismiss the thought afterwards, knowing it would just cause more trouble. I head back to my room alone, but as I am walking there, I stop. Tears began to flow down my face again, and I keep asking myself why I'm crying. But I already know the answer to that. Suddenly, before I know it, before I even think about what I'm doing, I start breaking into a run the opposite direction. My heart is pounding, my eyes are watering. I run down the cold, deserted corridor as fast as I can. We were fused so desperately with each other, _so_ desperately that I can't even remember who I was before I met him. I don't _want_ to even _try_ to remember who I was. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, so many words left unspoken. I _wanted_ him. All of him. And I didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Legolas!" I pound my fist against his room door. No answer. "Legolas, please!" I plead. The door

opens, but it is not who I expected.

"Oh... Hello." She says, shocked. She's only wearing a thin nightgown.

"T-Tauriel?!" I gape, my hand cups over my mouth. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Miridan! It's not what it looks like!" I hear Legolas shout from inside the room. "She was just

comforting me..."

I clench my teeth and ball my fists, trying to contain my anger. Legolas gets mad at me for

kissing Kili on the cheek, and now he does this. He's wrong if he thinks he can treat me like this without a fight.

"Well it _definitely_ looks like you're comfortable." I spat coldly and turn on my heels, walking

away. Away from this madness. There's only one place on my mind, and that's wherever Kili is. I make my way down to their cells, then gasp when I find them empty. Around me, everything interrupts into chaos. Guard elves have also just found out, and they call out orders trying to find the dwarves. I can't help smiling to myself a little about their cleverness. I start running around the palace also looking for them, when I'm suddenly grabbed to the side and into a corner. Arms wrap around me, one on my waist and one over my mouth. My captivator spins me around so that I face him. Both his hands are now on my hips.

"Kili." I exhale.

"I never caught your name..." He brushes a finger along the side of my face, which reminds me of

Legolas. I try my best to stop thinking about him.

"Miridan..." I stare into his eyes, his handsome, reckless eyes.

"Most beautiful name I've ever heard." He smiles, then I hear footsteps. Kili abruptly pulls me

deeper into the corner. Our bodies are touching, and he puts his chin on top my head to look who it is.

Two guards are walking close to us, searching for him. "I need to go. I have to follow an escape plan." He stressfully whispers. "And I'm already falling behind." He bites his lip nervously.

"Don't worry..." I grin. He looks confused.

I step out into the hallway.

"I see one of them over there!" I tell the guards in Sindarin and point to the opposite end of the

hallway. They both start running in that direction. I almost laugh at their stupidity.

Kili pulls me back into the corner, and before I can think, he leans in closer to me. I thought he

was going to kiss me, but instead, he whispers in my ear.

"My heart..." He grabs my hand and places it on my chest. "It beats for you. I may not know you

very well, but that does not matter to me. In all of middle earth, you're the one. The one for me. And no matter how far we are apart, no matter what I am doing... I will be thinking about you. Only you." He grabs the back of my head and kisses me. Not a very long kiss at all, just a small peck, but it gives me a feeling in my stomach I've never felt before. It makes me feel nervous, but thrilled. I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Legolas. "Thank you." He says, "For everything." He quickly runs his hand down my arm, rushing. Then, he's sprinting down the hallway, trying to catch up with his friends. I smile to myself. A dwarf just kissed me, and I liked it. I really, really liked it.

"Wait!" I call out after him. He turns around to look at me. "Will I ever see you again?"

Concern spreads across his face as if he's thinking, then, he half-smiles. "At another time, at

another place... in another world." He says, and runs down the hall, out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I walk down to my room, and a guard stands outside my door. I sigh, already knowing who it is.

"Am I allowed to have some sort of lock, my king?" I say as I'm walking inside. My eyes light

up with surprise once I see Legolas sitting on my bed. He's tracing the designs on my bedsheet with his finger, and looks up once he sees me. "Oh, it's you." I laugh.

"Miridan! I've been waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you were ok... You know... With the

dwarf outbreak." He smiles and stands up. I bite my lip nervously, thinking about Kili, I fear that he isn't safe. Legolas notices my scared expression. "Is everything alright? Did those menacing trolls hurt you at all?" Concern spreads across his face. I am shocked by his sudden rudeness towards them.

"Y-yes... And they're not all that bad. I'm just a little... Traumatized." I avoid eye contact with

him. He raises an eyebrow.

"And why would you be traumatized? You should've been in your room when the outbreak

happened. What were you doing?"

"That's none of your business." I say. My words come out harsher than I intended.

"It is. I care about you. What were you doing outside your room? You can tell me." He grabs my

hand. _Does he know something?_ I think.

"I was outside my room in the first place to find you. Then once I saw you with _Tauriel and_ I took

a walk around the palace." I angrily respond.

"You hate walking around the palace. I know that. What are you not telling me?" He asks softly.

"There's a lot of things I'm not telling you." I sigh, then realize what I just said. Legolas has a

shocked expression, and moves closer to me.

"I did not realize that you felt the need to keep things from me..." He puts his hand on my

shoulder and I brush it off. I didn't want to be accused. Not right now. Not by him.

"And I did not realize that you _felt the need_ to sleep with Tauriel!" I yell. His face softens.

"I didn't-"

"I don't care." I interrupt. My face turns red. "I-I think you should leave." I whisper. He nods, and

makes his way towards the door. It almost hits him when someone else walks inside. I put my hand on my forehead in frustration.

"Father?!" Legolas backs away, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Thranduil is flabbergasted as well, and looks back and forth between Legolas and I, giving me a

suspicious glare. I raise my arms up to indicate that I'm innocent. Nobody laughs and I lower them, feeling completely awkward.

"I was... Checking on Miridan." He says slowly, watching his words in front of his son. He raises

one of his thick eyebrows at me, still curious whether or not something happened between Legolas and I before he showed up. I groan, aggravated of being accused for the second time today. Thranduil sighs.

"Legolas, I can't take this anymore. There's something I-actually, your father-needs to tell you." I

smile at my uncle and walk out the door, closing it almost all the way. Then, I stand outside and listen.

"Ada... Is something wrong? Am I in trouble for something?" Legolas asks, clearly confused.

"Oh, son... There's... There is something I have been keeping from you." He nervously says. I am

scared of what Legolas will think after this conversation. "Miridan was informed only two days ago."

I didn't want to hear the rest, and they were in my room. I decided to stay inside Legolas's room

till he finished talking to Thranduil. Ten minutes later, he came.

"Is... Is that why you told me you weren't allowed to love me?" He asks. His eyes are red and his

face is pale. I could tell he's been crying a little. I was about to embrace him, to kiss him. I thought he would want to love me no matter what. I was wrong. "It will never work. I am a prince, and loving a relative would be bad for Mirkwood's image." He quietly and slowly said. My eyes well up with tears.

"Thranduil has really gotten to you, hasn't he." I back away from him. He moves closer to me,

trying to grab my hand. "No. Don't touch me. Just leave me alone. Don't ever speak to me again!" I yell, and run away from him, down the hallways, and out of the palace.

Tears stream down my face as I run, away from everything, away from him, away from my

problems. I don't give him a chance to say anything, to explain, or to beg for forgiveness. I jump onto a horse and ride away, deeper into the forest of Mirkwood.

I don't have a map, and before I know it, I'm lost. The forest is cold, dark, and gloomy. Shadows

loom under every branch, behind every tree; my breath comes out jagged exhales, the cold bites my lips. I don't want to turn back, so I just keep going forward. Forward into nowhere, farther away from the only family I have.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Author note: Please write reviews! Nobody has written any yet so I'm not sure if you like the story or not. Thank you for reading :P

I wake shivering on a pile of leaves. My mind is foggy from last night, and I don't remember much. I find my white horse tied to a tree, still sleeping peacefully. I sigh loudly and rub my arms, goosebumps are all over them. It's morning, but it's still very cold; I have the feeling it won't get any warmer today. I pick myself off the ground and untie my horse quickly. I can't go back to Mirkwood, not after all that happened. So I decide to head north and hope I'm going in the direction of the Lonely Mountain, I need to find Kili. I'm riding through the forest, when I realize I'm hungry. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I get even hungrier. I didn't eat last night with all the commotion going on. I decide that I'll keep moving, maybe I will run into a civilization willing to give me food and shelter.

Suddenly, my horse stops abruptly. I scan the woods for any sign of movement. The tall, mossy, bent trees seem to trap us, to expose us to dangerous creatures that lurk in the forest. My horse looks as if it's about to run off.

Then, I see it. On my right side. It's mistake was small, but gave it away. I don't see it's body. Just a leg. A hairy, long leg. Creeping out from the shadows, waiting for the precise moment to pounce. Then I see another leg, but this one is on my left side. We're surrounded. Beady eyes come into view, a couple at first, but then they seem to multiply, to surround us on every side. I count them; one, two, three, four… five. Five spiders, one elf, one horse. I'm doomed. They circle in on us, and my horse panics. It bucks me off and swiftly runs into the woods. I'm on the ground now, and the spiders draw even closer to me, all communicating with each other in some sort of way. I figure that they're deciding how they're going to wrap me up and drink my blood. I reach for my bow, and my eyes widen when I don't feel one. I swear under my breath at my stupidity, how could I run away into the forest without any weapons?

The spiders hiss at me, and one of them swiftly extends it's leg onto my arm, and I squeal in fear. Their black, soulless eyes look down on me, each one monitoring my every move. _I'm going to die._ I think. One of the spiders grab my waist between two of it's legs and pull me closer.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!" I scream, getting spun up in sticky white material. I can't move my arms. "Help!" tears run down my cheeks, then all at once, I feel pain. Blackness fills my head, and I can't think. My eyes are open. but I cannot see. I only hear faint noises, then, I lose my senses all at once.

I awake to sunshine in my eyes. My first thought is "I am dead," which seemed most likely. I notice that I am moving. Confusion and fear reach me suddenly, and I sit up fast, which was my mistake. I fall off the horse abruptly and land flat on the ground, groaning in pain. Laughter explodes, a familiar face crouches beside me and holds my head in their hands.

"Kili?" I squint with sun in my eyes. He grins and pushes a strand of hair out of my face. "How did you-"

"Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" He interrupts, still smiling, and holding my head in his arms.

"Thank you…" I blush.

A snort comes from behind us. I turn around, and a blonde dwarf covers his mouth sheepishly, which earns him a menacing glare from Kili. The dwarf notices me trying to conceal my laughter while Kili is mouthing things to him.

"Hey, did you know that one time Kili and I were in the woods and he started-"

"Fili!" Kili's face turns bright red, and I burst out in laughter. Kili turns back to me. "Anyway!" He smiles, "We heard screaming, and I automatically insisted that we turn back."

"Wait, I thought it was Bilbo who-"

"Shut up, Fili!" Kili yells in frustration. Fili puts one hand over his mouth sarcastically as to say "oops"! The rest of the dwarves burst into laughter. "Allow me to introduce everyone, Miridan." Kili changes the topic. "This… is my brother Fili." he indicates to the blonde dwarf.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kili has told us _alot_ about you." He smirks.

"All good things, I hope…" I laugh.

"Gandalf the Grey," Kili says, then whispers in my ear. "He's a wizard."

"Hello." I say. He tips his pointy hat towards me in a greeting.

"Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He's our hobbit." Kili smiles. Bilbo's horse is smaller than the others, and he seems very uncomfortable, which makes me laugh a little. He nods quickly in my direction. "Oh! Thorin Oakensheild. King of Erebor… or… at least he will be soon!" Kili cheerfully says.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." I smile at Thorin, but he completely ignores me, and keeps staring ahead. I turn back to Kili. "Okay then."

"Don't worry, he's always like that." He puts his hand on my shoulder and introduces the rest of the dwarves.

"If you don't mind, we need to keep moving or we'll never make it on time." Thorin sharply says without looking at anyone. Silence fills the air. "Help the _elf_ onto _it's_ horse." He coldly remarks. Kili makes his way over to me.

"I don't need assistance, thank you. How do you think I got all the way here?" I smile. Kili holds my hand, then returns to his own horse without saying anything. I stare at Thorin. "My apologies, but did you just call me an "it"?

Thorin turns his head to look at me. "We don't have time for this."

"Then either make some or don't treat people like that. Your choice." I calmly remark. Thorin turns his horse around to look at me, his brows furrowed angrily.


End file.
